


I miss you

by Taateli



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taateli/pseuds/Taateli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is thinking of Sauli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

”I miss you” Adam whispered. His eyes were focused to a video that was playing at the screen of his laptop. Sauli was twirling there on the ice laughing and trying to make a perfect pirouette. He looked so damn cute. Adam had just got a feeling that he had made something very wrong. He had let that sweet little thing go out of his life. 

For weeks they had been skyping and talking casually like always. After all they were best friends. Adam had never questioned that. Even after the break up everything had been just fine, because they were able to hang out together. Adam wasn’t sure where had that sparkle gone that eventually killed their relationship. But now Adam had the feeling that the sparkle had come back and was knocking the door to his heart.  


Adam lied back on his bed and sighed. He squeezed the pillow next to him. Suddenly he got overwhelmed with all the feelings. He remembered the softness of Sauli’s hair, the smile he had every morning, the way he used to cuddle Adam while they were sleeping. “What is happening to me?” Adam wondered. He felt a strong need to see Sauli right now.

“Hey there”, he said softly when Sauli’s grinning face appeared on the screen.

“Hi! How are you? My muscles hurt so much; I fell down at least twice today. We were practicing jumps.” Sauli said and continued to tell about his training.

Adam watched his bright eyes and his smile and just wanted to kiss him. Badly.

“When are you coming back again?” Adam suddenly interrupted.

“Uhmm... At the beginning of December. Why?” 

“No reason. I just… want to see you again.”

“Oh you miss me, how cute” Sauli chuckled. 

“I miss your perfect meatballs” Adam replied and winked. He wanted to flirt.

Sauli laughed. “Oh I see. Well you get to taste them pretty soon!”

“Can’t wait. Oh but I should be heading to the studio, gotta go now.”

“Okay. Hey Adam?”

“Yes?”

“Can you pick me up from the airport when I come to LA?”

“Sure, of course!”

“Great, thanks!”

Adam’s face and heart smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few weeks later Adam was standing at Los Angeles airport not knowing where to put his hands. He was waiting for Sauli to appear from the gates. The seconds felt like minutes.

“Adam!” 

The small blonde was coming closer with luggage his size. He was smiling even though he must have felt exhausted after the long flight.

“Sowli” Adam teased and smiled widely. He gave him a big hug; a hug that was maybe a little too tight considering their situation. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car Sauli looked dead tired.

“Didn’t you get any sleep on the plane?”

“Not really, I had some terribly noisy people next to me. I don’t know how I am able to move all my stuff to my roommate’s apartment. There isn’t even a bed yet, just some lousy mattress”. 

“You are so not going there! Come to my place? You can take a shower and a nap while I cook something.” Adam had an urge to take care of the man next to him.

Sauli seemed to hesitate a bit. “Okay” he said finally.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sauli was in the shower, Adam started to prepare the dinner. He had decided to cook Sauli’s favorite dishes. He felt like he was at the first date with his crush. Well, it was somewhat true.  
After a while Sauli was standing next to him. 

“Wow it smells really good! You have clearly improved your cooking skills” Sauli grinned.

He was only wearing a towel around his waist. Adam was suddenly having some serious troubles to concentrate on cooking. 

“You have clearly improved your abs” Adam tried to joke but his eyes were so serious that Sauli looked at him curiously.  
The way he tilted his head a bit was too much for Adam.  
He pushed the man against the fridge and wrapped his hands around Sauli’s waist.  
“Do you have any idea how much I have missed you?” 

Sauli had a full look of surprise and confusion. He didn’t have time to say anything since Adam had already pressed his lips against Sauli’s. That’s the point where Adam understood what he was doing and the horrified feeling rushed over him. But during a second of uncertainty Sauli’s lips started to move against his. The kiss was perfect; all the emotions they had had during the separation were transferred into that kiss.  
It didn’t take long until Sauli wasn’t wearing anything at all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two tired men were lying on the bed. Adam was twiddling Sauli’s curls around his fingers.  
“Hey you” he whispered to the man who was half asleep.

“Hmmh?” Sauli mumbled with his eyes closed.  


“I want you back. I want to try again.”

Sauli’s eyes opened. His sky blue eyes looked at Adam so sincerely that Adam’s heart skipped a beat. Those eyes were inspecting his face for a very silent moment.

“Why do you think I came back to LA?” he finally said.

“Well… why?” Adam asked shyly.

“Because I love you. I love you still. Always have and always will.” Sauli’s eyes sparkled and he had that little smile on his face. That smile that was so familiar to Adam. 

Adam had never felt such happiness.


End file.
